


Request

by Hopeless_R



Series: História 17 Dias, O Desafio (Multifandom) [15]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, request
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeless_R/pseuds/Hopeless_R
Summary: "Gabriel tinha custado a acreditar que Jack tinha lhe pedido algo daquele jeito [...]"





	Request

**Author's Note:**

> Notas inicial: A fic é AU, Gabriel e Jack são dois comandantes do exército que possuem similares quando se fala em prazer, ambos são frequentadores do clube, Overnight, possuindo nomes diferentes, Gabriel como Enzo e Jack como Yohan. Overnight é um clube/pub erótico, aonde casais e solteiros vão para se divertir e realizar seus desejos. Incrivelmente se conhecem por lá e descobrem suas identidades depois, ambos acabam desenvolvendo uma relação tanto dentro quanto fora do clube. Nesse momento eles aceitam o pedido de Marie Anne, uma frequentadora do clube que acabou se tornando amiga do casal.
> 
> Postado dia: 15/12/2017 no Nyah e No AS

_"Neste mundo, há apenas duas tragédias: uma a de não satisfazermos os nossos desejos, e a outra a de os satisfazermos."_

**Oscar Wilde**

Request 

[Day 15] Voyeurism – ReapAna76 

Gabriel tinha custado a acreditar que Jack tinha lhe pedido algo daquele jeito, claro que conhecia o outro por causa de seus fetiches e as cenas que gostava de realizar no clube que iam. Bom, o clube era um lugar aonde ambos podiam esquecer de suas vidas e curtir um pouco de diversão, alugar um quarto e deixar que seus fetiches pudessem ser realizados.  

Lá, Gabriel Reyes e Jack Morrison eram conhecidos com outros nomes como Enzo e Yohan, e conheceram uma mulher famosa no clube por ser uma das melhores dominatrix do local, Marie Anne, e estranhamente Reyes sentia que conhecia a mulher de algum lugar. De qualquer forma, ela havia pedido para ambos mais uma cena com eles, aonde ela só iria ver, de início Gabriel não queria uma audiência, mas Jack parecia animado com isso.  

Então lá estavam eles, sobre a cama, enquanto a mulher tinha as pernas cruzadas, em uma de suas mãos a taça de vinho, enquanto um sorriso de canto resplandecia em seu rosto mascarado. Os fios negros estavam presos e escorriam pela lateral de seu ombro exposto, assim como o volume de seus seios pelo espartilho preto que usava.  

Os dois tinham suas máscaras também, o negro usava uma máscara branca que lembrava muito a de um morcego, mas não cobria totalmente seu rosto, deixando apenas o maxilar e lábios expostos, enquanto o loiro não tinha mascara, mas cobria seus olhos com uma fita vermelha grossa, cobrindo seu nariz. 

O loiro estava com as mãos presas atrás de suas costas, ombros no colchão, enquanto Reyes o estocava, a cada movimento que o outro fazia, arrancava um gemido alto do homem que fechava os punhos com força, fazendo as unhas machucarem suas palmas. Marie Anne deixou uma pequena risada escapar, fazendo Gabriel a fitar furioso. 

- Do que está rindo? - A mulher o fitou e deu de ombros, levando a taça aos lábios, Jack soltou o ar exasperado quando o moreno parou o que fazia. 

- Você deveria colocar mais empenho no que faz, uma dica. - Uma veia de Gabriel estava prestes a estourar com a mulher, além de assistir, estaria ela dando pitaco? - Mais emoção, Enzo, seu parceiro precisa saber que você está com ele, você apenas o está penetrando... Qual é a graça? 

- Do que você está falando? - Questionou ele nitidamente desconfiado, mas curioso, fazendo Jack soltar o ar cansado, ela sorriu de canto. 

- Segure-o pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra os fios de cabelo dele, não deixe seu submisso a deriva de seus toques, apesar de você comandar o sexo, o real objetivo é agradar seu submisso primeiro e depois vem você. - Disse com calma para ele, olhado com calma para o loiro que parecia perdido. - Preste atenção nos detalhes, olhe as mãos, ombros, coluna, até o tom de voz muda quando se acerta. - Comentou, colocando o cotovelo sobre o braço da poltrona e sustentou sua cabeça com a mão. - Quanto mais detalhista, melhor. 

E agora? Gabriel iria deixar seu orgulho de lado e escutar a mulher? Conhecia aquele tipo de voz, era um comando, poderiam ser orientações, mas era um comando de um dominador, no caso dominadora. E não poderia esperar menos dela naquela cena que Jack tinha se animado, seu orgulho estava sendo afetado, mas uma parte de si queria dar a voz para ela. Ele grunhiu irritado. 

- Ga—Enzo... - Gabriel voltou seu olhar para o outro, quase que ele entregara seu nome, mas quem podia o culpar? Seu pau que simplesmente parara de se mover dentro dele. 

Ele prestou atenção no corpo dele, as costas inclinadas, as mãos fechadas mais brancas que o normal, marcadas pelas unhas, a respiração ofegante. Não tinha reparado nas mãos dele, no fim, Marie Anne estava certa? Voltou seu olhar para ela que os fitava com certo interesse, deixando um sorriso vitorioso transparecer. 

Suas mãos se moveram, maldita mulher. Os fios dourados foram puxados a mão na cintura foi posta apertando o local, mas logo iam para as mãos do rapaz, para que ele senti-se que estava ali. Gabriel sentiu o corpo do outro relaxar mais, seus olhos brilharam.  

- Você iria guardar esse segredinho de mim por quanto tempo? - Questionou Gabriel, se inclinando sobre o outro, fazendo-o ficar confuso mais ainda, mordeu o ouvido dele de leve.  

O que quer que fosse que ele iria falar, foi esquecido quando ele gemeu alto quando o movimento súbito de Gabriel sacolejou seu corpo, suas mãos apertaram as do latino lhe trazendo uma certa segurança. Céus, aquilo mudara, fazendo-o sentir mais satisfeito que o normal, ao final do gemino ele ronronou levemente.  

Gabriel forçou o corpo do outro para trás, para se sentar em seu membro preenchendo por completo, fazendo-o arfar. Tentava abaixar a cabeça, mas o outro o impedia de fazer tal ato, ele retraiu suas costas, formando um leve arco entre seu corpo e a do dominador. Novamente os olhos do outro se abriram. Jack abriu suas pernas deixando-se mais exposto para Gabriel, perdendo total noção de que Marie Anne estava ali, o que o fez tremer mais. 

A ideia de estar sendo assistido por terceiros o fazia ficar mais perdido e instigado com a cena que realizavam, Gabriel não compreendia, mas o que a mulher lhe falara para afzer, parecia estar surtindo efeito sobre o outro. Haja... A voz da mulher entrou na sua cabeça como se ela fosse uma telepata.  

O moreno levou os lábios para os ombros do outro, o mordendo e puxando o cabelo dele para trás, fazendo-o expor mais ainda seu pescoço. 

- Comande. - A mulher disse, se ajeitando na poltrona. - Deixe ele sentir que você o comanda.  

- Mexa-se. - Comandou, fazendo a mulher suspirar satisfeita e Jack estremecer ao sentir a mão dele sobre sua cintura, movendo seu quadril e depois parando, indicando para ele continuar.  

Jack moveu-se, seu quadril ir para frente e para trás, fazendo Gabriel grunhir, e lançar a cabeça levemente para trás e morder os lábios, estremecendo. O loiro podia sentir o outro, abaixo de si, o membro dele saindo e entrando ao comando de seu corpo, mordeu o lábio inferior quando sentiu a mão dele em seu membro gotejante o estimulando, enquanto a outra mão abandonara os fios dourados e ia para o mamilo dele, apertando-o, fazendo Jack soltar o ar surpreso e mover a cabeça para o lado, contorcendo-se de prazer. 

A mulher suspirou, levando suas mãos até seus seios, os estimulando, liberando-os. Massageava-os, enquanto visualizava com perfeição, as pernas abertas de Yohan que se lançava contra o membro rígido do latino. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, se permitindo descer uma de suas mãos, até a sua calcinha preta, adentrando a peça.  

Gabriel se aproximou, colando seu peito com as costas do rapaz, e levando a mão livre para a nuca dele, fazendo-o virar o seu rosto para lateral e beija-lo. Um beijo difícil de ser concretizado, mas não impossível, suas línguas travavam visivelmente uma batalha, mesmo que não se houve-se um ganhador. 

- Pare. - Gabriel ordenou, fazendo Jack gemer sofridamente, e murmura desgostos, mas os estimulos sobre seu membro não terminaram.  

- Assim... Eu vou... - Gabriel segurou a ponta da cabeça com força, fazendo o outro gemer dolorido.  - Por favor... 

- Por favor...?  

- Me deixe gozar, senhor... Por favor. - A mulher grunhiu, mordendo o lábio com força, os dedos dela já sumiam em sua calcinha e a estimulavam, esfregando-os em seu clitóris e penetrando-se sem puder, mas Gabriel não parecia ligar, enquanto Jack perdeu o ar com o pensamento.   

- Só por que me pediu com educação. - Disse ele retirando-o e o fazendo se ajoelhar no pé da cama, corpo inclinado sobre ela, deixando a visão da entrada dele visível para Marie Anne, poderia brincar com ela. A mulher tremeu com o que estava vendo, ele a viu abrir as pernas, colocando uma sobre o braço da poltrona. 

Aquela ação fez o outro sentir uma pontada em seu baixo ventre, por céus. Ela nem estava com eles, participando. A vontade de se ajoelhar perante ela se fez presente, mas logo foi esquecida quando sentiu o outro rebolar a bunda esperando por si.  

Ele se posicionou atrás dele e o penetrou com tudo, Marie Anne penetrou-se com força e precisão, sabendo exatamente aonde deveria acertar. Mais forte, mais fundo, Enzo.... Um gemido alto preencheu o quarto, fazendo os dois dominadores arfarem, Gabriel tinha acertado o ponto certo. Isso, parabéns... Continue. A mulher mordeu o lábio, fechando os olhos, e aproveitando os gemidos altos do outro, Gabriel abusava do ponto descoberto, fazendo questão d acerta-lo com força e vontade. 

Jack não sabia se ele se contorcia, se ele gritava, se ele respirava ou se ele simplesmente apagava ali mesmo, com o prazer que o outro lhe forçava, foi quando a mão dele foi para o seu membro, o estimulando. O loiro gritou o nome do outro... Atingindo seu prazer e vendo tudo branco.  

Gabriel veio logo em seguida, rosnando e gozando em sua última estocada, quando a entrada do outro se contraiu contra seu membro.  

Marie Anne, gemeu medianamente, atingindo seu próprio prazer com a cena.  

O silêncio tomou conta do local, fazendo os três aproveitarem para recuperarem os seus folêgos, foi quando a mulher soltou o ar e riu levemente.  

- Você sabe como fazer as coisas então... Gabriel. - A mulher disse, fazendo o moreno se retirar do loiro e o colocar na cama, fitar a mulher com preocupação.  

Jack gritara seu nome... Seu verdadeiro nome. A mulher se ajeitou com calma, sem se importar com Gabriel e o outro, ela sorriu para eles.  

- Muito obrigada, rapazes. - Disse com calma para eles, e se retirou dali. Gabriel ficou quieto, Jack se aproximou com calma.  

- Me desculpe. - O moreno o fitou, soltando o ar e tirando a venda dele, e as amarras. 

- Tudo bem... Não é como se ela me conhecesse, não é? - Questionou, o loiro se sentou na cama, ele levou a mão ao rosto dele, trazendo para si e o beijando.  

É, ela não os conhecia.  

No dia seguinte, era como qualquer outro da rotina dos dois, Gabriel Reyes e Jack Morrison estavam na base do exército, quando foram chamados pelo General, foram para a sala dele, e lá estava um homem de mais idade e uma mulher que parecia ter a mesma idade que a deles, cabelos e olhos escuros.  

Gabriel franziu o cenho momentaneamente, mas nada disse, o general se voltou para eles e ambos apresentaram para o general, prestando continência. O general maneou com a mão para que eles desfizessem a continência e sorriu para eles. 

- Senhores, a CIA nos mandou uma representante deles para cá, para treinamento especial dos cadentes. - Disse com calma. - Apresento-lhe Ana Amari. - A mulher olhou para eles com calma, dando um sorriso calmo, quase maternal. - Esses são os Senhores Gabriel Reyes e Jack Morrison. - Apresentou.  

\- É um a honra conhece-los. - A mulher disse com calma. - Escuto muitas coisas boas de vocês o meu chefe Wilhelm. - Jack e Gabriel sorriram, ao se lembrar do alemão.  

\- Um grande homem. - Disse Jack, fazendo Gabriel concordar, o general sorriu para eles. 

\- Bom, por favor, senhores. Mostrem os locais para a senhorita Amari. - Disse com calma, Gabriel e Jack deixaram a mulher passar por eles e logo estavam a guiando pela base, mostrando os locais.  

Gabriel observava a mulher, o jeito dela e o modo como ela fazia as coisas, parecia guiar bem a situação em que estava, deixava para Jack o trabalho de falar e apenas falando quando era questionado ou quando ia brigar com algum de seus soldados. Amari se limitava a rir da situação e Jack de perturbar o moreno mais. No final, tinha se passado o dia inteiro.  

\- Bom, rapazes. Obrigada. - Disse com calma para eles, Jack sorriu animado. 

- Qualquer coisa é só falar. - Um sorriso de canto surgiu, e Gabriel sentiu a sensação de que já a vira voltar. 

- Nós nos conhecemos? - Questionou Gabriel, a mulher se voltou para ele, rindo levemente. 

\- Fizemos o mesmo curso de preparação em combate e sobrevivência, mas faz alguns anos, eu mesma demorei para reconhece-lo. - O homem abriu a boca em um "O" perfeito e concordou com a cabeça, agora se lembrando dela. - Além do mais... O vermelho combina muito bem com seu namorado. - Disse ela com calma e baixo para ambos somente, eles ficaram sem entender, mas Jack ficou extremamente vermelho.  

- Quê..Quem? - Questionou o loiro. 

\- Você mesmo. - Disse com calma, colocando as mãos atrás do corpo, Gabriel arregalou os olhos. 

\- Marie--- 

- Shii. - Ela colocou a mão nos próprios lábios e deu uma piscadela marota para eles. - Esse é o nosso segredinho, até mais, rapazes. - Ela saiu, dali deixando dois homens estáticos.  

É, ela os conhecia. 

. 

. 

. 

[End Day 15]


End file.
